


He likes me for what i am

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, POV, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico have the ability to be a woman or a man (it's just magic). But this thing can pose problem or not when he is in relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes me for what i am

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a long while (i had some ideas in my draft) but didn't really had the moment to write it. But after have reading this fanfic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3601356/chapters/7944828 (Hockey RPF) i decided finally to do the one that i wanted.  
> So here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Nico

 

My life and my body is a little strange because of something magical and about the fact that I can be genderfluid.

Sometimes I can't explain, but my body transforms either into a woman or a man. I'm born male. I like to be both, either a man or a woman.

When I have begun to date, it's been complicated, so it's wasn't very serious, because of what I am.   
But when I have begun to date Lewis, it's been nice until we had a fight because of my changement of the body.

He has told me "You are not normal, I can't deal with this, it's just so complicated to me, I don't know if I can deal to be with you anymore"

"But you know about my body since we are young"

"Yes, but it's bothering me now"

After every fight I decide to go see Adrian, who is my best friend ever. He understands me so well and he good with my particularity.

"You are wonderful Nico, you don't have to be upset because of what I am. Lewis is just a little surprised and don't know how to deal with this. If he loves you, this shouldn't be a problem"

Lots of times we hug each other and spend time together, sometimes I'm thinking at be with Adrian and leave Lewis. Because I could be more happy with him than Lewis.

After every of our fight, Lewis take me back and it's okay sometimes. Until the day of our big fight.

I have left our relationship, and I'm now with Adrian where I live with him.

For the moment we are at the stage of being friends, but I want to be more of him. And I know that sometimes when we look at each other. He smiles to me and in a way that he makes me happy. He likes when I change my body, he appreciate my both body and what I am.

After a race, unfortunately I was with Adrian and celebrate something, but Lewis comes up and Lewis had some harsh words about me and Adrian

"How you can be with Nico?"

"I appreciate him as his person, I'm okay with both of his body. To call Nico as a man or a woman. It's what he is and I like him"

"I can't understand at all how you can deal with this. I don't believe in it and in the magic"

"I believe in it, I believe in the magic and I understand him so well"

"Nico, you have left me because of him, because of his talk, but you think that he is better than me?"

"I have left you, because I can't deal with you, if you loved me, you would love me for what I am. And I'm not with Adrian, but I would love to be with him, I just love him, he makes me happy and his talk is better than you" "You are just incredible Nico, I can't believe you"

I decided to kiss Adrian, he returned the kiss.

"I love him more than you Lewis, I prefer to be with him at 100% that be back with you and not be happy because you don't accept me"

Lewis decides to walk away.

"That was wonderful Nico"

"Thanks Adrian"

"You love me?"

"Yes, "

I was blushing

"I love you for a long while, you are my best friend and you are one of the most important person to me, because you were always here for me"

"Same Nico"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Nico, I love you"

When we were back home, we make out and I was so happy that my body decided to rest like this "I love you Nico, even when you are a girl because you are incredible"

We make out for a while, then we decided that we need to celebrate the fact that we are together by making love.

It's been totally better with him.

After all of this, I was happy with Adrian, where my body could change everyday if I wanted and Adrian was happy to see me as a girl or a boy.

He loved me. And I loved him.

**END**


End file.
